


Hindsight is a Bitch

by Psyga315



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Boku no Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A world where everyone's a super doesn't sound exactly evil when you take a certain manga into consideration.Syndrome realizes this.





	Hindsight is a Bitch

“And when _everyone_ is super… No one will be.” Syndrome then laughed as he left Mr. Incredible… That’s when a wormhole opened up and dropped a manga called Boku no Hero Academia. Syndrome picked it up. He opened up the book and read it… Few pages in, he was exposed to a world where almost everyone had super powers.

"Or _that_ could happen… I’ve wasted so much time and money onto this evil plan… and this beautiful world could be a very possible result… All these years of planning… WAAAAAASTED!!” He then ran off and jumped off the nearest cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> And this why when I thought Syndrome said "no one will be", he implied that he was gonna send his Omnidroids to kill everyone.


End file.
